The future hokage
by coondawger
Summary: This story is about narutoxhinata and there son heiro. its going to be really good.
1. Chapter 1

**_THE FUTURE HOKAGE!_**

Chapter 1

AHHHHHH… screamed Hinata, as she was trying her best to push the baby out. "Its ok Hinata, just keep pushing, you can do it, believe it."

"Naruto squeeze my hand… AHHH…AHHH." "Almost there hinata just keep it up," says the nurse, "here he comes..Ohhh, look at him, he's so beautiful." Do you want to hold him Naruto? Ask the nurse.

"I..I..ohhhhh… thump.., nar..nar.." Naruto wake up screams Tusanda.

"What happened?" "You passed out you knuckle head, when you saw your son, says the nurse."  
"Oh ok, where's Hinata?" She's next door waiting for you, with the baby. Naruto and Tusanda walk next door and as soon as the open the door Naruto notices the bleach blond baby. As Naruto walks over to the exhausted Hinata, he cant help but stare amazingly at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, she had the most beautiful long dark hair and a smile that would warm up the coldest hearts. Naruto are you ok, ask Hinata. Oh yeah im fine… oh can I hold him? Of course you can silly he is your son after all. So you two.. what are ya going to name him? Ask Tusanda.

Well we were thinking about naming him Hero, says Hinata who is looking at Naruto. Oh yeah, Hero is what we are going to call him, I mean what better a name for the next Hokage!, says Naruto holding up his son, just as the baby starts to pee on Naruto's shirt.

HA HA HA, I cant believe that, shouts Tusanda, who is holding her side because of the laughter. Then Hinata starts to giggle also; its not funny states Naruto giving the baby to Hinata and starts looking for a towel.

Just then one of the Jonin bust through the door scaring Hinata and the baby. "Hokage we have news that Orochimaru, is back and is out side the gates threatening to destroy the village if Naruto doesn't come out and face him, tells the Jonin." This takes every one by surprise and Tusanda looks over at Naruto who is standing with his head tilted down and with a sort of evil grin on his face.

"Alright finally I can take that bastered out, shouts Naruto" making Hinata squance. "Naruto?" Yes Hinata. "Listen I don't want you to go, what if you get…… killed!!, what about the baby, and what……. About me? Screams Hinata."

"Hinata I promised you that I would always take care of you and the baby, so I must fight him, so I can protect everything precious to me…. the village, the baby,….and most of all.. you!!" "I also must revenge sauske's death!,shouts Naruto"


	2. Chapter 2

I was just wanting to let you know that when I use that means that the narrator is talking and when you see it again that means the end and back to the present with the characters talking ok. I hope ya enjoy this and it's a little long but it reveals a lot about the story. Enjoy, and please let me know what ya think. Also when I put ****which is ten of them, that means that someone is having a flashback ok.

_**Chapter 2: Orochimaru Attacks**_

" Hinata, trust me, I promise t wont let anything happen to my… family." Says Naruto, as he bends down to give Hinata a kiss on the lips. " Naruto," "you need to get moving," Tusanda says.

****Naruto gives his son a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then kisses Hinata one more time, and tells her not to worry. As Naruto is walking through the door, Hinata says something to Naruto.

"Naruto Hun," " yeah Hinata," says Naruto turning around to see Hinata pushing her fingers together, something Naruto hasn't seen her do in a long time, " Well Naruto I ….I …. Love you!!…. and you better come back," shouts Hinata, when a tear starts to run down her blushing cheek.

" Hinata," " I love you to, and I promise I'll be back, believe it," shouts Naruto as he starts running for the gates of Konnoha.

As Naruto is running through Konnoha, he starts to notice that it is a quiet night in September, the air is cold and chilly and the streets were lit. Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed how beautiful it was with the moon so clear and stars sparkling brightly. Then he notices that most of the villagers are asleep, and that the air was so crisp and motionless. But this brought back a memory that has haunted Naruto for two years.

****It was two years ago in November. Sauske and Naruto were on a class a mission; once they were done they started back towards the village. It was starting to turn dark and Naruto and Sauske were in a hurry to get back, when they came around a curve, and on the road up a head was a, dark shadowy figure, that looked like a ghost, with a pale chalky face, and a smile that could haunt the worst criminals hearts. With out warning the shadowy figure went through a set of hand signs, and yelled " Snake Summing jutsu," before the two Jonin could react they were separated by the tail of the biggest snake the had ever seen. Sauske ran towards the trees then yelled " Lions Barrage," before Naruto realized it Sauske had knocked the figure in the air, when Naruto noticed the figure was Orochimaru. As Sauske was hitting him with deadly combos, Naruto went threw some hand signs and yelled "Uzumaki Barrage," then at once Naruto joined Sauske and knocked Orochimaru even higher in to the air, then Sauske and Naruto rammed their elbows into Orochimaru's chest, driving him into the ground with a crash that could be felt for miles. As Naruto and Sauske landed, they were panting and at once Orochimaru climbed out of the crater that his body had made, and started laughing. Naruto became enraged by this and crossed his index fingers and yelled with a fearsome sort of growl " Shadow Clone jutsu."

Naruto made 200 clones appear and then at once they all attacked Orochimaru, Sauske tried to stop Naruto but it didn't work. Orochimaru then called for his snake, which at once appeared and went through 75 of the clones sending them all in to a cloud of white smoke. A second later Naruto reached Orochimaru, and tried to get him with a kunai. The quick whit of the pale demon however saw this coming and knew that this Naruto was the real one, and grabbed Naruto's arm, and then with the his other hand went through a set of hand signs, and yelled " Full body paralyze jutsu." Naruto couldn't move a muscle, but he was able to hear what was going on and he could still see all, even the evil grin on Orochimaru's face. Sauske then started to charge towards Orochimaru, but the pale demon, moved Naruto into a headlock and with a kunai held to his throat. This stopped Sauske a couple feet away, and by the look Naruto could see on Sauske's face he knew that if Sauske tried anything he would die. "Orochimaru," "let him go and take me instead," yelled Sauske. "HA….HA…HA.. I think I would rather kill you and take Naruto," yells Orochimaru. This made Sauske shift his feet as if he was going to attack, but then Orochimaru cut a little of Naruto's neck and blood started to drip down his neck. " So Sauske shall I kill him or you," yelled Orochimaru. " Fine take me yells," Sauske. Then with a flash Orochimaru shoots a snake from his arm and has it wrap around Sauske, so tight that Sauske coughs up a little blood.

Orochimaru then tosses Naruto a few feet away, and when he hits the ground he can see Sauske trying to get free, but he cant, then with warning Orochimaru yells die you worthless traitor. With that the snake opens its mouth reviling his fangs, Naruto tries to move but he cant get up, he yells in side of his head "I must get up and help him before its to late." The snake twists its head side ways and with a flick of Orochimaru's wrist the snake impales Sauske through the chest with his fangs, Naruto can see all of this, he can see the fangs coming out of Sauske's back and the blood that is starting to pour out from the wounds, as Naruto is watching, Sauske tries to yell but all he does is cough up more blood.

Then Orochimaru draws back his snake, causing Sauske to fall to the ground by Naruto. Naruto cant do anything but stare at his fallen partner lying in a pool of blood, when tears start to come out of Naruto's eyes.

Then with his last breath, Sauske says words Naruto will never forget; "Naruto I know we were never close and people always hated you, but I want you to know that I considered you me best friend and I promise you ill see you again!!" Naruto just stares as Sauske closes his eyes and his head drops to the ground. Orochimaru then starts to walk towards Naruto to take him with him, when at a seconds notice, Kakashi, and Guy run towards them, this causes Orochimaru to make a weird crooked smile and then he takes off into the woods. Kakashi bends down in between Naruto and Sauske thinking that there both dead because of the huge puddle of blood around both of them, but then as, Guy bends down to look at Naruto he can see the tears coming out of his eyes and yells to Kakashi telling him that Naruto is still alive. Kakashi then yells at Guy, to go and get medical help.****

"I cant believe I wasn't able to save Sauske, but I promise you Sauske that he will pay, my friend," yells Naruto as he reaches the gates. Naruto stands there for a second, takes in a deep breath and remembers why has to do this, why he cant lose to this demon, he has a son now, a lot friends, but must of all, a family, something he never had before and he will die for them if has to. Naruto then yells to the two watch guards to open the gates.

" This is it, time do it, believe it!!" yells Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3: The Battle turns._**

**_BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:_**

" Tusanda," " yes, Hinata," ask Tusanda 

"Well, I was wondering if you think Naruto can win." " Hinata, I know Naruto was unable to do much last time, they fought, but the stuff I have been able to see Naruto do, gives me hope." Explains Tusanda, as she turns to look out the window, and raises her hand to move some hair out of her eyes.

As Hinata sat their looking at Tusanda, she knew that Naruto would be ok, she knew that Naruto had grown a lot in the past 3 years, they were now 19 and she thought that Naruto would ask her to marry him long ago but he must have been waiting for the right time. But if Naruto wasn't going to be ok, how was she going to be able to raise this kid by herself.

Hinata then looked down at her son, he was playing with her shirt and smiling, not a care in the world. Hinata then started to tear up, she had to go to Naruto, she had to help, she had to make sure he kept his promise.

" Orochimaru!!," yells Naruto.

" Well, Naruto you actually showed up, I mean I thought I would have to destroy that puny village again, to find you," Orochimaru said , this and then turned his head to the side and used his tongue to lick the side of his face.

" I promise you Orochimaru, you will pay for the lives you have taken, and for killing ……. My friend." "Come Naruto, do you really think you can beat me, even the uchila wasn't able to, and he had more promise than you ever could." "Oh, and don't forget that your precious Hokage wasn't able to neither."

"Don't talk about the 3rd Hokage that way," " He gave his life, to kill you, you sick sadistic bastared."

" Ha…Ha….Ha, Naruto, you make me laugh, that weak man couldn't defeat me even if I had one hand behind my back.'

" Anyways, lets get down to business, I hate leaving loose ends , and if It wasn't for me being low on chakra last time, you and your sensei would be dead now," explained Orochimaru.

" ok, lets see about that, lets get to it." Yells Naruto.

Naruto then does some hand signs and yells " Shadow Clone Jutsu," as the 100 naruto's fill the small training ground outside of the gates, Naruto starts to think of a plan, because he knows he cant win this by brute force alone. As Naruto was thinking, Orochimaru was going on the offensive as well. " Snake Summing Jutsu," yells Orochimaru, the huge snake that appeared looked a lot bigger than before thought Naruto.

Then it hit Naruto, he knew how to beat him, but he had a slim chance of pulling it off.

" Ok Orochimaru, here I come." Naruto using his clones as diversions, jumped to the nearest tree, as he turned and looked at the onslaught of his clones, he started to go through hand signs to use a jutsu no one has ever seen.

" Ox,tiger,snake,rat,dragon,tiger,snake,ox,dragon," Naruto then yells "Shadow Blades Jutsu."

With a glow of fiery red light engulfed Naruto's arms for a few seconds he then crosses his arms to reveal two long, sleek, dark swords, that seem to come out of his elbows and extend down his arm. Naruto lets a smile form and thinks to himself, "et him stop this!"

When all of a sudden Naruto hears a crack behind him and he turns to see the huge snake jetting towards him. Naruto jumps over the snakes open mouth, just as the snake destroys the place Naruto was once sitting.

Naruto lands on the snakes moving back and with one slash, cuts the snakes head off. As Naruto is flipping threw the air, he see's that all of his clones are gone, and Orochimaru is just standing there with his arms crossed, and smiling. As Naruto hits the ground with a thump, dust rises around him.

" Good job getting rid of my snake, I haven't seen some one do that so easily before," snickers Orochimaru.

"Now its your turn," yells Naruto.

With in a second Orochimaru stretches his head right up to Naruto's, and says "Well lets see you try boy!!," Naruto tries to cut off his head but Orochimaru is to quick and pulls his head back.

Naruto starts to run towards Orochimaru sticking his arm swords, out to his sides. When Naruto gets a few feet away Orochimaru notices something is different about the charging Naruto, he then jumps into the air, just as another Naruto comes from behind him, and cuts the clone Naruto in half causing him to disappear in a cloud of smoke. As Orochimaru is rotating in the air he thinks to him self about how close that was, Naruto must have cloned himself when he jumped onto the snakes back.

Orochimaru lands with a graceful style.

" Well, that was close Naruto, you almost got me." Says Orochimaru almost mocking Naruto.

" Well then snake breath, your going to like this," says Naruto.

At once about 175 Naruto's with the shadow blades jutsu appear and start to run and fly at Orochimaru. "Why you brat," yells Orochimaru as he grabs Naruto around the neck causing him to puff into a cloud of grayish, white smoke. Orochimaru starts to turn his head in every direction and try's to decide what to do, when he feels a sharp pain in his leg, then his arm, back, and his other leg.

All the Naruto's are coming full speed and some had already reached him and cut him with their swords. The real Naruto in the woods thinks to himself about how his blades cause the wounds to get infected with poison, making the healing process take 3 time as much jutsu. " AHHHHH," yells Orochimaru as he tries his best to defend himself, while he is trying to heal his wounds, but there is so many Naruto's that he cant do it fast enough.

Orochimaru then realizes he must use a secret move of his called "White Rain," or else he is finished. As he starts to do the hand signs, he turns to see Naruto's fiery red eyes and then, there is a " Krussssh," sound as Naruto's arm impales Orochimaru coming out the other side with no problem.

" AHH." Says Orochimaru as he spits up blood.

"Their, you're finished, I have beaten you," yells Naruto with so much anger.

Naruto then pulls his arm out of Orochimaru causing him to fall to his knees. At once Naruto's arm's turn to normal and all of the clones disappear.

"How….How did you…. AHHH…," starts Orochimaru as he falls to the ground and a pool of blood starts to form around his body. " How did I beat you?" says Naruto " Because I am no failure and I wont die by your hands." Yells Naruto as he closes his eyes, and starts to shake his fists.

When Naruto opens his eyes he realizes that he had won, and starts to walk away from the bloody mess in front of him, as he is walking towards the gates, Naruto tries to brush off the demons blood on his arm.

" Ha…Ha… you think you can beat me that easily?" yells Orochimaru.

Naruto turns around to see Orochimaru standing up, with no blood dripping anywhere. Naruto can't believe this, how can this guy be still standing, even Garra wasn't this hard to beat.

" Well Naruto it looks like you fail," yells Orochimaru.

"No, I don't lose. You must have used almost all of your chakra to heal your self, and I still have plenty, so there is no way you can stop this next attack," yells Naruto.

Naruto then gets so angry that he starts to change. His eyes go back to being blood shot red and he starts to glow, and his whiskers start to get bigger, " Stop this Orochimaru," yells Naruto as he forms the "Rasengan" in his his right hand and starts to run towards Orochimaru, but then he disappears.

Orochimaru cant see him, he cant even believe that Naruto could move this fast, or even pull this on him on purpose, Naruto was right, he was out of chakra and he couldn't stop this,

With a flash of light Naruto appears a foot away from Orochimaru with his arm out reached, ready to shove the "Rasengan" into his skull.

"Naruto," yells Hinata standing at the gates .

With in a second Orochimaru had his arm stretched in to the snake and wrapped it around Hinata, squeezing her and making her cry in pain.

Naruto turns his head to see this, and immediately starts to run and help her. But Orochimaru stops him with a few words, " If you move she dies."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Beginnings.

" Good boy Naruto, now get on your knees or I'll squeeze every inch of life out of here," yells Orochimaru. " A…. AAHH.. Naruto…. don't…worry…about me…just…kill him!" cries Hinata.  
" Yes Naruto kill me, but you'll also kill her." Says Orochimaru.  
Naruto starts to break down, he doesn't know what to do .  
Inside Naruto

"Naruto, come on; let me out, I promise I'll kill him."  
"But…. but what about Hinata huh, will you save her Kyubi?"  
"Naruto…I'll save her, I promise!!" says the Kyubi, with a big grin.

"Naruto…. Naruto…. Snap out of it," yells Hinata, as the snake tightens its grip on Hinata making her spit up blood. "Hinata… Hinata!! Yells Naruto as he comes back to his senses.  
"Ok, Naruto time to end this," says Orochimaru.  
Orochimaru stretches his head again and comes up to Naruto's ear and whispers to Naruto, " To save her, you must join me or I'll kill her and every one close to you right now!!" With that Naruto bows his head and with his free hand Orochimaru starts going through hand symbols and then yells "Curse mark Jutsu" then Orochimaru bites Naruto on the neck, the dark symbols start to spread on his neck and Naruto winces in pain.  
As Hinata is watching this she starts to tear up, she starts thinking that she must go to him, she must help.  
Inside Naruto

"What is this, what are you?" yells the Kyubi as a flood of dark liquid overwhelms him, causing him to transform into a, coal, darkish color, and an even eviler creature than before. " Ha…. ha…. now I shall rule all that oppose me and get out of this weak body," growls the new Kyubi with a stomach turning laugh.  
Back outside

Orochimaru lets go of his clasp on Naruto's neck and pulls away. Naruto falls to his knees, as he is about to lose conscious, he looks over at Hinata and yells to her, " Hin…Hinata tell Hiero to never quit, to never give up, and tell him I will always love him,……and Hinata never forget that I love you and that I will always protect you, never forget that, never." 

"Naruto!!….. I love.. you to forever, but please don't leave me,…. I ….. I cant live without you." Yells Hinata as tears start rolling down her dirt covered face.  
" Hinata…I'll see you again, believe it I'll never leave the ones I love, and no matter what remember what I told you, and I promise you I will return one day, and ……Ahhhhh," whispers Naruto as he passes out and hits his head on the ground with a thump.

Orochimaru lets his grasp on Hinata go, and she falls to the ground covering her eyes with her bloody hands that she used to wipe her mouth, she then starts to recover and looks up, to see Orochimaru picking up Naruto and putting him on his shoulders.  
"Orochimaru, let my Naruto go or else," " Or else what Hinata, what are you going to do." Yells Orochimaru  
"Please…..let him go," pleads Hinata. "No," "I wont, let him go and you wont do anything…. " Mind Stall Jutsu" yells Orochimaru  
Hinata gets hit by a numbing feeling, she cant move or speak.  
" Now Hinata you be a good girl and stay there, Ha….Ha… don't worry in about 2 days you'll be able to move and speak again, but it'll give me time to get away before your nit wit ninjas come looking for us, oh by the way if you do come looking I promise you, he will die and so will you and your entire family." States Orochimaru  
" But Naruto…yells Hinata but no words come out of her mouth.  
" Well by for now," yells Orochimaru as he disappears into the woods with Naruto.  
After a few minutes Tsuanda and Mighty Guy appear at the gates.

" Hinata, why are you standing there, where is Naruto?" yells Tsuanda.  
As Guy helps Hinata to he hospital, Tsuanda scans the woods and the small training area, she cant see Naruto any where, and only assumes that he must be dead, but why cant she find his body."   
"Miss Hokage mam?" "Yes" "Well Hinata is in a stable condition, she has 3 broke ribs and some ruptured veins, but other than that she's fine, the Jutsu placed on her should ware off in about a day or so." "Thank you, Sakura."  
Tsuanda cant understand why she couldn't find a body, unless Orochimaru took his body, but why, she realizes that only Hinata will be the only one that can answerer this , so she must wait.  
"Miss Hokage," " Yes Sakura I told you to call me Tsuanda." " Yes mam, but I was wondering about Hinata's baby, what shall we do?" asks Sakura. " Well… I guess you should look after him Intel Hinata is better, is that ok." "Yes mam," answers Sakura.

Well I guess that Naruto is dead why else would she not send someone after Orochimaru, I can't believe it, Naruto was always annoying but he……was my friend. It took me a while after Sauske's death to talk to Naruto again but I loved Sauske and if he didn't die we where to be married by now. Its weird Sauske was killed on the 1st of December and Naruto was killed on the 3rd. Every one blamed Naruto for Sauske's death, but that must not have affected him because they treated him like dirt any ways. I can remember when Naruto and Hinata got together everyone shocked, her dad disowned her, and that would make anybody hurt, but not Hinata and Naruto they had each other and that's all they needed. They where always happy, they even have a kid now, and Naruto finally had a family, why….why did that have to be took away, its not fair!!

"Sakura are you ok?" "Oh…Yes I'm fine, so where is baby Hiero?" "Here he is," says the nurse that was watching the baby.  
" Gouchey, gouchey, goo," says Sakura messing with the baby.  
As Sakura and baby Hiero are walking home she looks up at the moon, and a cool breeze of wind blows her hair in her face. Sakura looks down at the creation made by Naruto and Hinata, and starts to tear up, she starts to think about Naruto and how he grew up with out a dad, and now so will his son.

I hope ya like this chapter its sad but don't worry it gets happier and when I put the line above it means that someone is thinking in their head ok, and if you couldn't figure it out it was Sakura ok. Well please give me ya thoughts and I should get the next chapter soon. Also if you like my story and have some friends on this site please tell them about it and ask them to read it, thanks. And thank all of you for your support, this chapter is special to me because my mom died on December 3rd, and I'm a little sad right now, but thanks to ya and ya's support I was able to write this chapter, thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: I just wanted to say thank you, to all of you that have given me suggestions, and I really appreciate it. Also chapter 5 is mainly about Hinata and her memories, also it starts with her dreaming ok, just so you know.

**_Chapter 5: Hinata's pov'_**

"Naruto…. Naruto don't leave me, please don't give up." "Naruto I love you."

"Ha…Ha… you'll never see Naruto again, ha..ha..ha."

"Orochimaru let him go you bastard."

"Ha…Hinata, you little fool. Did you really think, you could stop me?" " Now it's your turn to die."

Hinata wakes up in a cold sweat, as she whips her forehead, Hinata looks out the open window in her room. The cool December breeze flows through the room causing Hinata to shiver. Hinata starts to get out of the bed, when she realizes that she only has on white, cotton, bra and panties. As Hinata's feet hit the floor, Hinata falls to her knees, still quite not recovered from the jutsu that Orochimaru placed on her. As Hinata starts to get up, she sees a picture on the table across from the bed.

Hinata gets to her feet and wobbles over to the table; picking up the picture she saw, she realizes it was the picture that Tsuanda had taken when Hiro was born. Hinata looks at Naruto in the picture, she can't believe that after such a happy moment, in their lives, she has lost the most important person in her life.

Hinata sets the picture back down and puts the pink nightgown that was on the table on over her almost naked body. Hinata then moves to the window and because of the cool wind blowing her nipples start to get hard, and she quickly crosses her arms over her chest. As Hinata stares out the window she can hear the birds chirping and see the most wonderful sunrise she has seen in a long time, with shades of yellow, orange, blue, and purple.

It was only 7:00 but she could tell that Konnoha was waking up. Hinata started to think to her self about the day her and Naruto got together:

Flashback

It was 3 years ago, Hinata was training in the courtyard outside the gates when, she looked up to see Naruto running from the owner of the adult magazine store, apparently he later told her, that he was trying to perfect his " Sexy Jutsu" which to this day she hasn't seen. When after a few minutes Naruto finally came back by Hinata, she couldn't help but go up to him and say hello, even though she was still very nervous around him and started to stutter frequently. After a while of talking Naruto asked her if she wanted to go and get some ramen. This made Hinata blush because to her it felt like their first date.

After Hinata watched Naruto scarf down 4 bowls of "Chicken Tso ramen," she asked him a question:

"I'm…..Naruto….I…..I was wondering if…..well if you liked me?"

"What? If I ….like you," asked Naruto with a sort of puzzled look on his face as some ramen fell out of his gaping mouth.

"Well….I'm…yes…. do you like me…as….more than….than a friend, I wondered," asked Hinata pushing her fingers together and blushing.

" Well I … ' Naruto thought for a minute'….well I, like you a lot Hinata, I really cant stop thinking about you. I mean not since the Christmas party, where you wore that very sexy mini skirt that came up to the middle of your thighs, and the very sexy fluffy top that you wore, with your hair pulled back." " Since then I just cant stop thinking about you, and I wanted to ask you out, but…"

"But what Naruto," ask Hinata as she blushed at the memory of the skirt that Sakura and Ino made her ware to attract Naruto, but she didn't think he noticed or cared.

"Well I was…. worried that you, would say no, and I just couldn't take another rejection from someone," explains Naruto as he tilts his down.

"Oh, Naruto," says Hinata as she gets up and sits down by Naruto and puts Naruto's head on her chest, and starts to rub Naruto's head.

After awhile Naruto raises up and grabs a hold of Hinata's hands, and says to Hinata words that she will never forget: " Hinata, I…..I want you to be my girlfriend, I know that your family wont like it, but I….I love you."

This makes Hinata start to cry and put her hands over her eyes.

" Ah..Hinata, if you don't want to be just tell me, but please don't cry." Says Naruto as he puts his hands on her thighs.

"Oh, Naruto I'm not crying because, I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm very happy and I…..I love you too.' Says Hinata as she moves up and kisses Naruto on the lips.

This takes Naruto by surprise and he pulls back after a minute and says to Hinata: " So does this that mean yes?"

" Yes, you silly." Says Hinata

Then Naruto grabs Hinata and pulls her onto his lap and gives her a long kiss. Hinata then starts to remember that night with Naruto but then she comes out of the flashback:

"I don't know how I can raise him by myself, I mean I'm only 17, but I promise Naruto I'll try and make you proud." Cries Hinata as she then closes the window and walks to the bathroom, to take a hot bath. As Hinata is soaking in the tub, Orochimaru and Naruto are finally arriving at his hideout.

Orochimaru's Hideout

" Well, my apprentice to be, it's time to wake up." Says Orochimaru slapping the still unconscious Naruto.

"Come boy, wake up, it's time to start your new training." Yells Orochimaru.

As Naruto starts to wake up, Orochimaru notices something different about him. His eyes are solid black, and theirs a dark aura feeling around him.

" Orochimaru… I want to thank you for helping me finally escape from this wretched boy's control." ?

"Who…Who are you?" asks Orochimaru with a dumb funded look on his face, I mean this didn't sound like Naruto so who was it.

" I am the demon that lived in the boy… I am the Kyubi, and now I am in control.

" What do you want?" asks Orochimaru as starts to shake a little from the shear power he can feel coming off Naruto's body.

" Don't worry Orochimaru I wont kill you, their would be no sense in killing my puppet now would their." Says the Kyubi as he lets out a horrible laugh.

Back at the hospital

Theirs a knock at the door… but Hinata doesn't hear it because she's still in the tub. Kiba comes through the door and looks around but dosent see Hinata. As he turns around the corner he goes into the bath room and sees Hinata standing their naked drying off:

"AAAAHHH..," yells Hinata grabbing the towel and covering her naked self.

" I'm sorry Hinata…I didn't mean to." Says Kiba looking at Hinata stunned that his once teammate looked that hot.

" Kiba…get out." Yells Hinata

Authors notes: well I hope you like this chapter, and in the future their will be more flashbacks of their growing up, because I think it will help story and give some meat to it, you know what I mean. But I hope you like it and please post and tell me what you think, I should have the next chapter done like Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I hope you have enjoyed the last chapter and just wanted to let you know that this chapter is longest that I have done so far. Also that this chapter is a continuation of Hinata's pov. I hope you enjoy it, and I will have the next chapter like Saturday I think, or Friday depending on my school work. But like always please read and post what you think, thanks a lot.

_Chapter 6:_ _Hinata's pov continued_

"I'm……sorry," yells Kibia, as he hurry's out of the bathroom. When he gets to the door of the room, he yells to Hinata that he will come back and see her later.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Says Hinata to herself as she wraps the towel around her, but it barely covers her chest.

Hinata walks over to the bed and sits down to start drying her hair, with another towel. As she is doing this she glances down at the scar on her right thigh, and starts to remember how she got it, that night with Naruto.

Flashback

After the wonderful lunch with Naruto, they start to head back towards Naruto's house, that he inherited from his father. As they were getting closer to his house, Hinata started to ask Naruto a question:

"I'm….Naruto, I know you said that your dad left you this house….but…but you never told me who he was." Asks Hinata as she starts to push her fingers together again and looks down at the ground.

"Hinata…. I don't want to hide anything from you…..but Tsunade and me are the only ones that knew and if others knew then their would be some unhappy people." Explains Naruto trying his best to not look worried.

" But…. but Naruto… why would they be mad, I mean what could be that bad." asks Hinata.

" I'm…. well Hinata….see…my dad was the ….the 4th hokage." Explains Naruto.

" Wow….that's amazing Naruto." States Hinata

"Yeah amazing…..see Hinata when the Kyubi attacked the only way to stop him, was …for my father to seal the Kyubi inside of a newborn

child;….me…but the jutsu was so powerful that …." Says Naruto, as he actually starts to tear up.

"It's ok Naruto, if it's to hard to talk about…… then you don't have to." Says Hinata as she leans forward and kisses Naruto on the cheek.

" It's ok Hinata,….my mom and dad both had to perform the seal so it would be strong anofe to seal the Kyubi. But for the jutsu to work what parents didn't know was it also would claim there lives as well,…. So… if people knew who I was then maybe they would be nicer to me,…. But …they could be worse, because I'm the reason that my parents are dead." explains Naruto as he lets a tear fall from his eye.

"Naruto, don't believe that…..it was because of you that your parents gave their lives…..but to protect you…because they loved you." Says Hinata as she then hugs Naruto's waist.

"Your right Hinata,…. I just hope that I can do the same for our child." Says Naruto with a big smile.

"Yeah Naruto, I mean ……what, our child….. what do you mean, Naruto?" ask Hinata with a stunned looked on her face. She hadn't even thought about sex, let alone having a child, not that she didn't want to be a mother.

"Yeah, my sweet Hinata, in the future, I want to be a father, and I know you will be a great mother, and we can be a……family." Says Naruto as he looks up at the sky and then looks back at Hinata and gives her a big smile.

" Yeah Naruto….a family." Says Hinata as she lets a tear run down her face.

"Oh…..Hinata don't cry." Says Naruto as he reaches down and whips the tear from her cheek, and then gives her a kiss. After a little bit they start on their way to Naruto's house, holding hands.

Later that night

"Thank you Naruto, I am a little hungry." Says Hinata as her stomach starts growling, and she reaches up to get the bowel of hot ramen.

" Your welcome Hinata." Says Naruto as he grins at the sound of her growling stomach. He then sits down on the floor beside her, by the fire place.

"I'm……Hinata do you think you might want to stay the night here.' Ask Naruto as he looks up to see Hinata blushing.

"No;….no, I mean since its really cold outside and starting to snow, I thought you might like to stay here, not so we can……, I'm not like that pervy sage." Explains Naruto as he starts to blush.

"It's ok Naruto… I'd love to…..but my dad might come looking for me….and he would be really upset." Says Hinata as she looks down, fiddling with the bowel of ramen In her hand.

" Yeah I guess, but we have to tell him sooner or later, anyways Hinata." Says Naruto

"Yeah I know but.' Starts Hinata when with a big bang Hinata's dad slams open the door.

"Hinata what are you doing here with Naruto?" yells Hiashi with the meanest look Hinata had ever seen.

"I'm talking with Naruto, dad……we were just….visiting." says Hinata

"I don't care why you're here, get you're a back home and I never want to see you with the fox kid again!!" yells Hiashi, pointing a finger out the door into the cold winter night.

"No….. she wont leave….and me and Hinata are together….. we…..both love each other." Yells Naruto at Hiashi, as he takes a big swallow.

"Why you…. " Needle slash Jutsu" yells Hiashi as a blue stream of chakra flows from his finger tips heading towards Naruto's legs.

" No…. Naruto.' Yells Hinata as she jumps up and pushes Naruto out of the way, Just as the jutsu hits her right leg causing her to slide backwards and fall down, knocking over the bowels of ramen and black grain tea.

"Hinata." Yells Naruto getting up and running over to Hinata. As he looks at her leg, he sees that there is a 2 inch slash from her inside thigh to her other side,

Naruto quickly pulls off his tee shirt wrapping it around Hinata's leg, to stop the bleeding. Hinata is stunned, she looks at Naruto and winces in pain as he applies pressure to the wound.

" Well Hinata, that's what you get for dishonoring our family…..from now on you are no longer a Hyuga. And you are not welcome back in my house….. I will send your stuff over." Says Hiashi, as he starts to turn towards the door, he tells Naruto that this is all his fault and he should be thankful that he doesn't kill him now. Then Hiashi walks out the door and slams it behind him.

Naruto starts to get up and run after him, but Hinata stops him. Naruto goes to the bathroom and gets a bandage to wrap the wound with. A little bit later Hinata tells Naruto she is tired, so Naruto picks her up gently, which makes Hinata blush because she is next to his bare chest, Naruto then moves her up to his bed.

As he helps Hinata onto the bed he kisses her good night, and turns to leave when Hinata asks Naruto if he can help her with her sweater. Naruto turns around and starts to blush, but Hinata already has her back towards him so he moves over to the bed and slowly starts to pull up her sweater and under shirt. After she pulls it off completely, she turns to face Naruto. Naruto cant help but stare at Hinata's beautiful body, Hinata then lays down on the bed and Naruto moves over on top of her. As Naruto starts to kiss her he moves his hand slowly down her naked chest.

"I'm ……Naruto…. I think we should wait." Says Hinata, blushing.

"Yeah…your right Hinata." Says Naruto getting up to leave.

"Wait Naruto… can you please sleep in the same bed with me though, so we can talk." Ask Hinata

"You…sure Hinata…. 'Hinata shakes her head yes'……ok just let me go shower." Says Naruto as he turns and leaves through the door. Hinata then puts on one of Naruto's over sized shirts to cover her naked body.

Present time

" Oh Naruto….. I miss you so much." Says Hinata to her self, as she gets up and puts on the extra clothes that Tsunade must had left.

Hinata looks at the clock and sees that it's 10:00.

"Well I hope Sakura is up so I can see my little boy." Says Hinata.

Hinata packs up her stuff and leaves through the door, turning off the light, the room then goes dark.

As Hinata is walking down the hall one of the nurses stop her and tells her that Tsunade said to come see her when she gets up and about. As Hinata walks out the hospital doors the bright sunlight hits her face, making her squint her eyes. Hinata quickly crosses her arms because of the cold wind that's blowing, which makes her bluish hair blow in the wind. She thinks to her self about when she was going to cut it, but Naruto told her he loved it long so since then she hasn't cut it, so now it's about a inch past her shoulder blades, but she puts it up into a pony tail most of the time.

As Hinata passes the Ichiraku noodle shop, she thinks back, 9 months ago to when she brought Naruto there to tell him about her being pregnant. Naruto at first couldn't believe it, he just sat their looking at her like she was retarded, but after it sank in that he was going to be a daddy, Naruto started jumping around and quickly picked up Hinata spinning her around, Intel he realized that this might hurt the baby.

Hinata remembered back to the day after that, when she had to go tell her father the big news.

Flash back

The morning had finally came when Hinata had to go back to the one place she thought she would never go again. When she got to the steps she just froze up, what if he is mad and tries to hurt the baby Hinata thought to herself, but before she could make up her mind to leave, Neji came around the corner of the house.

"Hinata….what are you doing here, that damn Naruto hasn't hurt you has he?" ask Neji with a puzzled look on his face.

Hinata thought to her self, when did he start to care. Then she realized how grown up Neji looked, his hair was a little shorter than what it had been

before, but it was the same dark color. His height had changed he was now like, 6-2 and he was pretty muscled up. He had a scar on his right cheek from where Hiashi had hit him for not stopping her and Naruto's getting together, but she couldn't believe that he had changed so much, she hadn't seen him in a while because he was gone on a mission training with father. Ever since Neji's fight with Naruto her father had been treating him different, he treated him like……a son.

"No, Naruto would never hurt me,….. I came because, I have to tell father something……something very important." Says Hinata as she looks towards the ground.

" Well Hinata he is in the court yard training with your sister, but you know that he wont be happy that you're here." Explains Neji

" I know but…… Neji….. I'm pregnant1" says Hinata as she looks up to see Neji's reaction to this.

"Oh….. well, I think he would want to hear this. But I know it's silly of me to ask, but the father is Naruto isn't it?" says Neji, who is studying Hinata's every reaction.

"Of course Neji I have been with no one but Naruto." Says Hinata as she starts to push her fingers together waiting to hear Neji explode with anger

" I see,…Hinata does he really treat you right, does he do every thing that a man should." Asks Neji

This takes Hinata by surprise and it takes her a minute to realize, that this was Neji asking her this, the same person that almost killed her in the Genin exam.

" Of course he does, he is the greatest person I know, and he would do anything for me, and now were going to be a real family." Says Hinata with so much emotion that she almost starts to tear up.

"Ok…..i just wondered if my cousin was being took care of, and Hinata I want to say sorry for the past years, I know I was a jerk but ever since that fight with Naruto I have realized that and I want to start over, so can we still be family, can we still be friends even though I have treated you so bad?" says Neji as he bends down on one knee and Hinata can actually see a tear hit the ground below Neji's head.

"Of course Neji, I never held that against you, and I would be glad to be friends." Says Hinata as she puts her hands on Neji's shoulders and pulls him up to give him a hug.

" Thank you Hinata. I would love to come see the baby when its born, maybe I can teach him something later on, if his father doesn't care." Asks Neji

" Sure Neji that would be nice, and I'm sure Naruto wouldn't care." Says Hinata with a smile.

"Ok Hinata well I got to get going I have a mission to go on with Garra, and Shino. So I'll see you soon and good luck." Says Neji as he turns to leave and walks through the gates of the Hyuga mansion.

Hinata watches Neji leave and can't really understand what had all just happen, but she knows that the hard part is coming up next when she tells her father.

Authors notes: well I know this chapter was long and the rest will be about the same, some maybe longer. But I hope you liked it and I tried to add some more detail to the story. Please review and let me know what you think, thank you all.

Chapter 7 preview: "What to hell do you mean pregnant?"


End file.
